


Слова, как фразы; буквы, как признанья...

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Love Poems, Romanticism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Письмо израненной души.





	Слова, как фразы; буквы, как признанья...

Слова, как фразы; буквы, как признанья…  
Душа томится и ложится мягко в лист.  
Истерзанные строки… Средь молчанья  
Всех громких слов и честности актрис…  
  
Здесь много слов, читать придется долго,  
Отнять минуты вереницы важных встреч.  
Мне хочется — увы — сказать так много,  
Однако многим мне придется пренебречь.  
  
Нельзя вписать в строку касанье уст,  
Переплетенье рук и нежность всех объятий,  
Как и не впишешь в строчки вишен вкус  
И горечь от былых других симпатий.  
  
Касанье рук в преддверьи расставанья,  
Свиданий долгое, томительное ожидание,  
И легкая последняя улыбка… На прощанье.  
И мое мучительно-немое обожание…  
  
Пусть Ваши пальцы пробегут по строкам,  
Заметьте, где надолго замолчит перо…  
Тяжело бывает признаваться пополам  
С оставленной душой в письме. Порой…  
  
Строка меж строк подобна покаянью,  
Зажаты чувства в веренице фраз,  
Здесь места нету лицемерному вранью.  
В листе и слове — чувств слепой рассказ…  
  
Прошу я Вас: не добивайте душу!  
Она в письме, в обрывке глупых мыслей,  
Уставшая давно от Ваших равнодуший,  
Добитая осколком легкомыслий.  
  
***  
Вы не одни, а я — покинут всеми…  
Смотрите между строк и видьте толк.  
Простите за потраченное время.


End file.
